


A New Type of Air

by nooodisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Comfort Reading, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, idk its just short and fluffy and dumb, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooodisaster/pseuds/nooodisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rrrraaagggggrrr," Stiles growled into the wood. </p>
<p>He hadn't moved from the spot where they'd finished, which this time, was right up against the wall of his bedroom. Drool was starting to dribble down his cheek and onto his Killers poster. That was something he'd like to avoid, but moving seemed completely impossible after what they'd just done. The part of his brain that processed things like movement and language was busy at the moment processing just how well Derek had fucked him. </p>
<p>Stiles felt like his whole body had been torn open, banged around, and stitched hastily up. He could still feel the cum Derek had pounded inside of him, and how red his hole was by now from the abuse. So that was why he was immobile, mute, and drooling on his wall. There was really no other option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Type of Air

**Author's Note:**

> because if i write enough sterek fluff i can forget about the terror that is 3b.
> 
> main tumblr: nooodisaster  
> stiles rp: stiles-q-stilinski

"Do you want me to grab your clothes for you, Stiles?"  
  
"Mmmmaaarrrww..."  
  
"English. It's time for English now."  
  
"Rrrraaagggggrrr," Stiles growled into the wood. He hadn't moved from the spot where they'd finished, which this time, was right up against the wall of his bedroom. Drool was starting to dribble down his cheek and onto his Killers poster. That was something he'd like to avoid, but moving seemed completely impossible after what they'd just done. The part of his brain that processed things like movement and language was busy at the moment processing just how well Derek had fucked him. Stiles felt like his whole body had been torn open, banged around, and stitched hastily up. He could still feel the cum Derek had pounded inside of him, and how red his hole was by now from the abuse. So that was why he was immobile, mute, and drooling on his wall. There was really no other option.  
  
A flash came out from the corner of Stiles's eyes, and hit his back with a soft thump. He groaned in annoyance and turned his head to see what the projectile was.  
  
It took a moment of scuttling to see it: his underwear. One of the small, black, tighty-whitey kinds he'd wear when Derek came over because it showed off his ass. And Stiles really liked showing off his ass for Derek.  
  
"I took that last moan to mean 'yes'," Derek said lazily while he put his boxers back on.  
  
Stiles had no idea what Derek thought the yes was in reply to, but there was something much more pressing to process. Derek was grabbing his shirt, to put it on.  
  
Stiles scrambled towards, and across, Derek. His energy ran out about halfway across Derek's chest, and he collapsed onto him with a cry of defiance. Derek's hands raised up like surrender, and an annoyed sigh escaped his mouth.  
  
"Is there a reason you just bum-rushed me?"  
  
A detailed explanation tried to come out of Stiles' mouth, but he still hadn't gotten back control over language, so all that came out was "Don't put shirt on."  
  
Another sigh, but a gentler one. The muscles on Derek's back relaxed as he slowly put his hands down, and onto Stiles.  
  
"Fine. Naked it is."  
  
"Good," Stiles said.  
  
"Good," Derek repeated.  
  
His face was resting on Derek's hard chest. His left pec, to be precise, as Stiles knew well. Rustling his head, Stiles repositioned to use Derek's chest hair as a sort of pillow. Stiles had finally convinced Derek to not manscape so much, in exchange for a few (dozen) sexual favors. "A lot of you is hard," he'd said, trying to keep a straight face at the words. "I want more soft parts."  
  
"How'd you like it?" Derek's voice broke through Stiles’ thoughts. He hoped he hadn't missed anything else Derek had said.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles said quickly, automatically. But then he thought about what Derek had actually said. "What?"  
  
"The sex."  
  
"Oh. I mean.... good.... I mean, I liked it. A lot. Was that the question?"  
  
Stiles looked up at Derek in apology. Derek simply answered by letting out a low chuckle that Stiles felt travel from his stomach up past his Adam's apple and into a familiar sound that still felt like a fairy tale every time Stiles heard it.  Like you'd won the lottery and the prize was a hot werewolf who thought you were funny even when you weren't.  
  
"What'd you like?" Derek asked softly. He started to explore Stiles naked body. Stiles felt Derek's hand slide down his hips, over his back, wrap around his neck, glide over his arms.  
  
"I liked when you stripped off my clothes so fast it ripped my shirt in half."  
  
Derek scratched at his hair, which he only did when he was a little embarrassed. "Right... Sorry about that. We can go shopping for a cute new one."  
  
"Mmmm." To be honest, Stiles wasn't even being sarcastic about liking that. But he liked to pick out clothes with Derek, so he wouldn't argue.  
  
"I liked when we made out while you fingered my hole."  
  
"Uh huh," Derek said. He was gazing gently at Stiles.  
  
"I liked when you sucked my dick."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I liked when you pushed me against the wall and fucked me till I screamed."  
  
"Uh huh. I liked that part too." Derek's hands were stroking Stiles' ass.  
  
"I _reeaally_ liked that part," Stiles repeated lazily.  
  
"I know. I was there."  
  
Then it was silent. Stiles let out a soft sigh. They laid there for a while, maybe a minute, maybe an hour. Their breath seemed to swirl around the room, like their presence together made a new type of air. One that felt like home.  
  
In the haze, Stiles noticed Derek's fingers were grabbing his butt cheeks, trying to get to his hole. He raised his ass up to help them along, and wondered if this was the beginning of round two. Part of him already wanted it, but there was a large part that just felt really sleepy.  
  
Derek spread Stiles’ cheeks, and it was all Stiles could do not to moan from how sore it still felt. He could feel his hole exposed to the air, still wet from the cum inside him. The stretch from Derek's hands was enough that if he wanted to, Derek could easily finger him right there. But he didn't. Instead, one hand let go, and smacked Stiles’ ass-cheek with a hard whack.  
  
"Ahh!" Stiles moaned out, feeling the sting explode across his skin.  
  
Derek growled a deep, animalistic rumble and smacked him again before mercifully going back to gently stroking the cheeks of Stiles’ ass. Stiles took a breath.  
  
"Mine," Derek said.  
  
Stiles glanced up at Derek. At the man whose hands were treating Stiles like his personal piece of meat, but whose eyes were looking at him like he was a precious artifact only a few people had ever had the fortune of laying their eyes on. And for Stiles, that was everything he had ever hoped for.  
  
"Yours," Stiles repeated.  
  
Using the rest of his strength, he crawled up to Derek's face. Derek's eyes followed him, their eyebrows raised slightly. When he was just inches away from Derek's face, Stiles studied the man. How he could count every piece of facial hair if he wasn't so ADD, how he could see the bags under his eyes that would never leave, that gave away how incredible it was that his eyes were looking at Stiles without a trace of suspicion or fear.  
  
Stiles leaned in and touched his wet lips to Derek's. Closed his eyes to the world and let Derek consume all of his.  
  
"Mine," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Yours," Derek replied.


End file.
